1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to stacked semiconductor packages, and more particularly to stacked semiconductor packages and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Package on Package (PoP) is an integrated circuit packaging technique to allow vertically combining discrete logic and memory ball grid array (BGA) packages. Two or more packages are stacked with an interface to route signals between them. This allows higher density, for example in the mobile telephone/PDA market. In the PoP, two or more memory packages can be stacked on top of each other. Alternatively, a memory package can be stacked on a logic package. Using the PoP technique, space in the motherboard can be saved.